


Burn With Me

by sadspockpanda



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadspockpanda/pseuds/sadspockpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will feels feverish. No, that's too mild. He feels like a lit match. Burning, burning, almost burnt out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by this art: http://angelwingkayla.tumblr.com/post/51073968263/unorthodox

Will feels feverish. No, that's too mild. He feels like a lit match. Burning, burning, almost burnt out. He doesn't know how much longer he can keep _burning_ until he's snuffed out, either from natural causes or until someone takes pity on him and outs him out.

He sits in Doctor Lecter's office, fingers trembling. Afraid to touch anything in case his flames spread. Hannibal- _Doctor Lecter, cannot get too close_ \- is watching him. He might be talking, but Will can't hear him. He just can't focus on anything except the fire that is overtaking his body.

The doctor keeps talking at him, perhaps still about Will's latest nightmares. That had been the subject they had started on before the crackling flames consumed his thoughts. How he wished for the water of his nightmares right now. He licks his lips, leaning forward, back, forward again. He needs to move, so he does. He paces. To the window. To Lecter's desk. Back to the chair. Never remaining too long.

He doesn't notice Hanni- Doctor Lecter- stand. Doesn't notice him approaching until he's cornered like a wounded animal.

“Will... you... won't... please sit... need a Doctor?... perhaps water?” The words falling from Lecter's mouth approach and recede like the tide, and Will shakes his head. He wants to listen, wants to feel stable again. Lecter looks concerned, but not the type of concern he sees on Jack Crawford's face. Hannibal is not scared of him. Hannibal still trusts him. He has seen his madness and he yet he stays.

“Why?” He manages to grunt, despite the dryness in his throat. He licks his lips again, though it does no good. His mouth is dry. His tongue heavy in his mouth. Hannibal's eyes flick towards his mouth. Just for a moment, Will thinks he wants to devour him.

“Why what, Will?” Doctor Lecter tilts his head, looking him in the eye again. Will knows he told the doctor he hated looking others in the eyes when they first met, but with Hannibal it almost feels okay.

“Why do you stay?” He doesn't say 'with me'. He knows there's no need to.

“Because you are my friend.” But that isn't quite the truth. Will, though he has trouble believing it, has had friends. Friends don't look at you with that kind of intensity and trust.

He nods anyway. Well, not so much a nod as it was a tilt of his head. He is surprised when Hannibal steps forward, gripping him tightly behind his head and pulling him up into a kiss. He supposes he shouldn't be.

Hannibal kisses roughly, with more teeth than gentleness. But his mouth is cool against Will's, and after the initial shock, Will finds himself kissing back. He's far more timid about the whole affair, given how his last kiss went.

Hannibal is not Alana. Hannibal kisses different, smells different, touches different. But Hannibal is not afraid of Will's instability. The fire still burns in his mind, in his body, as Hannibal pushes him against a wall, a hand moving beneath his shirt to touch him. Hannibal is willing to burn with him, it seems. So be it.

There will be no regrets here, only a pile of ash where two once-sane men stood.


End file.
